I never Knew Nevernever Land
by chathammangagirl
Summary: When one boy who seems to hate not only Hook but Peter worms his was onto Hooks ship where he learns everything he can just so he can kill Hook and Peter but one day Peter come back with a strange girl who just might make him rethink he's plans! Who knows
1. Chapter 1

Main character is - Nick

Chapter One: Beyond Peter's Story

We all now about Peter Pan the boy in green that lives in Never Land the second star to the right and strait on to morning, but have you ever heard of the kid pirate, yes a kid and he sailed with Hook for sometime might I say, that is until he met his fair lady!

when Peter first came there was no Caption James 'Jas' Hook but when he came he was a boy, that Jas was! when he had grown a boy came to him on day when he was away from Never Land the boy interduce himself saying "Good sir I hear that they call you a caption, Caption Hook, I wish to not be rude but take me to Never Land if you could for you see I wish to be a pirate one the world has never seen before, even better then you and Blackbeard you see" he said with a bow! Now we all know that Hook had a thing for doing stuff right and that if he was anything at all in his cold cruel heart that he prided himself in being a gentleman for that is how he was raised to be, even if he was a pairet so when the young boy bowed he could not help but bow back and take the boy with him to Never Land.

The boy smiled and thought to him self 'now lets show these old folk and that Peter whose the best of them all' and with that the boy laughed as he walked to the cabin Hook had given him. 'Let Hook think he is safe' he thought 'let Peter think he shall be like he is forever, the way they go on they'll begone soon enough' he thought to himself with a laugh! Those on duty or that walked by his door shivered, it was a laugh so evil it would make even the most a feared person in the world tremble, even now just thinking about it can make you shiver the sound; the sound seems to say "All hope is dead, give up before you to die too".

Looks like Hook and Peter have their work cut out for them I just pray, pray to who ever is out there that Peter will make it through.


	2. On this Ship I act his Son But Hate I Do

Main character is - Nick

Looks like Hook and Peter have their work cut out for them I just pray, pray to who ever is out there that Peter will make it through.

CHAPTER TWO

Hook soon learned the boy's name, and even though he suggested him having a more pairetly name he still used his given named. "NICKKKKK" Hook would yell when he needed him, he yelled for Nick like he yelled for Smee though it was softer when he ccalled Nick, everyone was starting to think that Hook was going soft and Hook was starting to think that to.

Hook was mad, very mad! As a matter of fact he had woken up mad, ate mad and is now walking around the ship MAD, at that very moment just a week ago _that Peter_ had showen up tounting him, ohh how he lothed that _Pan_ with his childish looks and kid teeth. Hook was thinking as always. But then he saw Nick humning-now that was rare- and it made him think of when he was youong befroe he became this he thought looking down at his hand and his best red coat. Of couse when you have or had a mother like Hook did things almost never go right, and almost anyone could tell you that hook was a Mamma's boy. Of course the hatred of mothers was the only thing they shared. "pft mothers" he woud spat at Smee "who nedds them"!

It had been cold, NeverLand was sleeping!

Waiting!

Waiting for What?

Waiting for Peter to return!

* * *

I'm sorry these seem short but its like how I thought of them short and wanting more, Ne. anyways as the stry goes on, the chapters wil get longer . . . . . . . I think


	3. Winter Comes and Goes with Peter

Main character is - Nick

_Looks like Hook and Peter have their work cut out for them I just pray, pray to who ever is out there that Peter will make it through._

_Waiting for Peter to return!_

Chapter THREE

Cold!

Oh so cold, Neverland so it seemed was in a winter state! Snow, it covered the cold ground, the trees with no leaves, snow would fall from some if you merely walked near it, others at the slightest brush. The lost boys shivered in their animal skin and huddle closer too the fire. Now everyone knows of all the lost boys that Wendy had meet but most of those boys weren't born right now their grandparent where sleeping right now or their great-grandparents in their cribs, well it was one of them! Anyways the only one from that group that had been born and in the group was Slightly, ah poor Slightly has had more trouble than any lost boy too be alive, or too have ever been!

Now there was about eight or nine of them maybe ten, two or three had taken off or left because they started too _**Grow Up**_ which to the Lost Boys is the biggest sin of all epically so it seems to Peter. The oldest of the group, besides Peter of course is James, now if you think of the nicest sweetest person you know James is probably a hundred times sweeter with his almost shoulder length brown with an orange hint in his hair and forget me not blue eyes anyone could mistake him for a saint, not that Peter and the boys haven't tried too make him one!James was clothed in a big bears skin with the head of the bear resting on his own every now and then sliding over his face. _Bobby_ now is the next oldest and almost shorter than _Slightly_ and a little on the chubby side, he has short dirty-blond hair cut in sort of milatery style and always keeps it short he has dark blue eyes with a green rim and is always walking away too go do something and when he comes back there cleaning up what ever happened, usually a fight! He wears what they think was a sailors outfit that had gone pirate. Sam and Sean are brothers who got to Neverland two years apart but just looking at them you could tell they where brothers, even more so if you had to spend almost everyday with them! With their heart shaped faces and dark curly brown hair and hazel eyes the only way too tell them apart was the way they acted and dressed, you see they very much wanted too not look the same. _Josh_ had dark blond hair and sparkling brown eyes that seemed to spell player and prankster if you looked close enough, he was just two years older then Slighty and wore a black T-shirt and ripped shorts, _Adam_ on the other hand had light orange hair borderline blond with amber looking eyes, Adam was a shy young boy almost as young as Slightly and would be considered bookish if he could have had the chance too read. Adam wore a dark camoflged shirt that said 'bite me' on the front then on the back it said 'if you can find me' and a pair of cargo shorts .Slightly now was

Peter was gone right now and Neverland was always cold when he was gone. THe piarets would sit on the ship Hook cursing the flying boy called Peter and Nick would curse all of them, the simpltons he would seethe to himself 'they suspect nothing they are nothing like they are said to be' he thought too himself. ALL they cared about was killing that PAN not that Nick himself didn't want too do the same for reasons he won't speak of as off yet. It had be roughly a month since Peter had left, maybe. It was hard too tell in place where one never grew up. But by that time NeverLand had started to change.

Right now! Right now the leaves where starting to grow back. The frost and snow melting. Peter is back Neverland seemed too say, he's back. Never Land always acted this way after Peter left and returned.

Now, if you looked out off Never land you can see Peter flying this way.


End file.
